Just a Dream
by CaledoniaThunderGirl26
Summary: ONESHOT! Edward dies, Bella is really upset and pregnant, who is there to comfort her? BxEM !


_**Sadly, i don't own the wonderful world of twilight not matter how much i would like to Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_Flashback:_

_"I'm sorry Bella, I'm being shipped back and i have to report to Iraq tomorrow." Edward said his voice cracking on the end, his green eyes filled with pain. i felt my gasp escape my throat as i launched myself into his arms holding him tight and begging him not to go as i felt a tear from his eyes slip onto my shoulder as he left me in the dust his car's engine leaving me in the dark._

_End Flashback_

i heard a short knock on the front door of my house i shared with my husband Edward and i walked to the door slowly. It had been two weeks since he left and i still had a bad feeling the pit of my stomach churning wildly. i opened the door and was surprised at what i saw, a sergeant was dressed up in his uniform and held out a letter towards me which had Mrs. Isabella Cullen scrawled on the front in messy script. my gut churned wildly as i opened it and pulled the letter out of the envelope with care my hands shaking.

_Mrs. Isabella Cullen,_

_I am sorry to inform you, you're husband Edward Anthony Cullen was killed in the line of duty three days ago in a bombing in Afghanistan, Iraq and will not be returning home to you safely like we would've liked him too._

_His body will be shipped to the local funeral home of Forks, Washington where a proper burial for his duty will be served for him. Once again i am sorry for your loss._

_Shift Supervisor,_

_Daniel Andrew Wilkes_

the tears flooded my eyes instantly as i read the letter over and over again before i nodded my head to the soldier not letting him see me cry as i shut the door and leaned my back against it erupting into loud sobs which shook my small frame as i wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively looking down at the small bump which was forming slowly and carefully to produce me with the love of my life's son. i grabbed my cell phone out dialling Carlisle and Esme's number the familiarity of Carlisle's voice etching on the phone as he answered, "Hello?" he asked his calm voice breaking through. "Carlisle?" i sobbed my voice cracking on the end. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"Uhm, can you call everybody to gather at your house i have something to tell you. I'll be there in 5 minutes." i whimpered before hanging up the phone quickly and standing up dusting myself off and slipping on my flip flops before wrapping the letter up in the envelope once again and trudging to my car the tears still falling from my eyes. i started the car and started the small three minute drive to the Cullen's house where Jasper Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Emmett Cullen would be gathered around waiting for me. Emmett and Jasper were Edward's triplet brothers, while Alice was Jasper's wife and my best friend.

i let out a loud sob as i parked my car in the driveway and walked up to the house slowly where i was met with the concerned, blue eyes of Emmett Cullen. "Bells?" he asked his voice worried. i motioned for him to go inside before i pulled the letter out of my back pocket and presented it to Carlisle. he read it aloud and Esme broke down into a fit of sobs. i saw everybody else start to cry and the sobs just erupted from me louder. "I'm so sorry." i kept on repeating over and over. "It's all my fault, if i just convinced him not to go for the sake of the baby.." i started to cry.

"No Bella, this isn't your fault. Not one bit." Esme said speaking up for the first time since i arrived as she came over and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Edward knew what he was getting into and it's all his fault." Esme consoled even though her own voice was giving way. i felt another pair of arms wrap around me and noticed they were Emmett's as i snuggled down deep into his chest as i felt his body shake with the tears that fell from his eyes as Alice supported Jasper who was crying softly to himself and Esme and Carlisle were comforting each other as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "D-do you mind if i stay here until the funeral?" i asked my voice sounding broken and frail to my own ears. "It's not a problem Bells." Emmett said softly leading me upstairs towards the guest room. Good call. he helped me into the bed and shut the door quietly behind him as i fell into a night mare filled sleep.

i awoke early in the morning when everything hit me again and i started to sob loudly the tears pouring from my eyes. i heard the door open swiftly and felt a pair of strong arms encase my frame as i wrapped my arms around my legs trying to keep myself together as someone whispered soft things into my ear. i looked up and met the sad eyes of Emmett as he consoled me and when i finally stopped crying he helped me to my house where i got changed and walked out of the door. we arrived at the funeral home and i saw the case which held my Edward. i ran up to it, i needed to see him was the only thing that was running through my mind until i saw the picture of him in his uniform on top of the casket.

i felt Alice wrap her arms around me, "Bella, don't look. Remember him like that." she said softly pointing to the picture before leading me down to where we were sitting. the ceremony started at 9:30 and the guns started ringing as an American flag was placed over the top of the casket the picture replaced with one of him in his wife beater and just his military pants. i loved those pants. the guns stopped firing and the saddest song i have ever heard was sang by the choir and the shift supervisor spoke some words about Edward before the flag was folded and handed to me and i wrapped my arms around it tightly, hugging it to me and the baby. He would never know his father, how many lives he saved in Iraq or how his smile lit up a whole room. i started to cry silently to myself as the last shot was fired and it felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. i dropped the flag and ran up to the casket flinging the lid open. i was shocked at what i saw, it didn't look like Edward anymore.

All the hair was gone from his head and his eyes were shut tightly and there were burn marks all over his face. i was carried away from the sight as i let out a wail and when i looked up i saw Emmett again. his eyes were still sad as he led me to the car and placed me inside as he drove to my house and once again helped me up the stairs towards out room. he pulled out my favourite slippers and pyjama pants and helped me get changed before he sat down beside me on the bed and grabbed a book from his jacket pocket and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders before he helped me lie down close to his side and i shut my eyes a single tear falling before i fell into a deep slumber. Emmett was my rock, and i would forever be grateful.

**Okay so this is my first twilight one shot and how is it?! see the little rectangular button on the bottom press it! :) tell me what ya think, and if you want me to write a sequel !**


End file.
